Quatro Momentos
by De-chan 00
Summary: Quatro momentos em que Kishimoto poderia ter nos agraciado com um KakaAnko /baseado em anime e mangá/ Presente para Hatake Pam.
1. Chapter 1

**Quatro momentos**

Quatro momentos em que Kishimoto poderia ter nos agraciado com um KakaAnko.

**PRIMEIRO MOMENTO**

Mangá – Capítulo 64; Página 18

_"Eu conheço bem a força deles! Já que vão falhar, eu quero prepará-los para o pior."_

_"Você é muito folgado! Hunf... Mas já que você gosta tanto deles, vá em frente."_

_"Obrigado!"_

_"Mas eles são discípulos do Kakashi, certo? Se ele os nomeou, estou esperando coisas impressionantes."_

Aquela poderia ser mais uma manhã como outra qualquer.

Tudo estava dentro dos padrões de uma manhã normal de Quarta-feira. Anko andava atarefadíssima como sempre, desta vez por conta dos inúmeros preparativos para o Exame Chuunin. Izumo e Kotetsu entravam e saiam de sua sala o tempo inteiro, importunando-a com questões simples e mostrando-se novamente incapazes de tomar qualquer providência sozinhos. Sua mesa estava uma bagunça, e ela estava cada vez mais perdida no meio de tanta papelada.

Isto sim era novidade. Afinal, seu tão particular método organizacional sempre funcionou muito bem para ela.

Quando foi que aquilo tinha ficado tão complicado?

Desde que aquele petulante do Iruka aparecera, levando embora a sua concentração e deixando-a com uma baita tensão nas costas. Maldito Iruka!

Na verdade, o problema de Anko não era exatamente com Iruka, e sim com a lembrança que ele trouxera com a sua vinda. Uma iminente visita despertou-lhe a sensação de euforia e fez seu corpo estremecer.

- Ele veio até você?

Um sorriso discreto delineou-se em seus lábios ao ouvir o timbre da voz masculina ressoando suavemente no ambiente.

Bastava pensar nele e ele aparecia. Era como um fantasma, assombrando-a com sua incômoda presença.

- Como você disse que viria... – ela respondeu despretensiosamente, sem sequer erguer a cabeça para vislumbrá-lo, continuando a encarar de maneira forçada os papéis à sua frente. - Não entendo tanta fixação por esses garotos.

- Só está preocupado.

Aquela atitude duas caras já era esperada vinda de Kakashi. Há poucos dias atrás, ele humilhara Iruka na frente de jounins, chuunins e do próprio Sandaime, criticando sua postura super-protetora e exigindo que não interferisse no modo como lidava com os _seus subordinados_. E agora ele estava ali, dando justificativas para as atitudes do dedicado professor.

- Eles já estão bem grandinhos para cuidarem de si mesmos.

- Também não é assim, Anko.

Então Kakashi estava enviando seus alunos para uma prova de vida ou morte, sem que estivessem devidamente preparados, e agora estava preocupado? Não...

Apesar de Kakashi insistir em manter uma pose de desleixado e descolado, ele não era irresponsável.

Afinal, qual era a verdadeira imagem que ele queria sustentar? Professor frio e calculista, ou amável e atencioso?

- Se você os inscreveu, é porque acredita nas habilidades deles. – Anko deu de ombros, enquanto analisava uma nova folha de papel. - Ele deveria ter um pouco mais de confiança em você.

- Você tem?

- Hum...? Eu tenho o que?

Pela primeira vez ela ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. E Anko se surpreendeu ao vê-lo tão... _Tão perto._

- Você tem confiança em mim? – ele sorriu. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas sobre a mesa e o rosto dele ficara tão próximo ao seu que ela pode sentir o perfume refrescante e natural que vinha de seu corpo. Sentiu o sangue ferver, e sabia que àquela altura o rubor já havia tomado conta de seu rosto. Perto, perto demais!

- Por que eu não teria? – sua voz saíra um tanto esganiçada e de um tom um pouco mais agressivo do que havia planejado. Ela inclinou-se para trás, e empurrou a cadeira suavemente com os pés, exterminando a pequena distância que os separava. - Você é um excelente capitão, apesar de ser um idiota pervertido. Não faria nada para prejudicar um companheiro. – sentenciou por fim, cruzando braços e pernas, e encarando-o com firmeza.

Seu coração havia disparado e um tique nervoso possuíra sua perna esquerda, num balanço compulsivo. Era impossível disfarçar o imenso desconforto que estava sentindo.

- Fico feliz que pense assim. – Anko engoliu seco diante do sorriso do Hatake, que continuava a observá-la fixamente num silêncio perturbador.

- Yare! – ela levantou-se um tanto desengonçadamente, tentando evitar que a face fosse tomada pelo vermelhidão outra vez. - Já teve a informação que queria, agora dê o fora da minha sala!

Anko empurrou Kakashi até a saída sem que ele oferecesse qualquer tipo de resistência.

- E nunca mais entre desse jeito, use a porta! – ela disse enquanto Kakashi virava-se para fitá-la. - E antes de entrar, bata!

- Ah, foi mau... Prometo não fazer isso de novo. – ele riu sem jeito, o que fez com que Anko mais uma vez vacilasse.

Recuperou-se mais que rapidamente e encarou-o de maneira ameaçadora.

- E pare de me importunar com essas chatices dos seus alunos! Só apareça aqui se for alguma coisa importante.

- Hai, hai, entendi...

- Agora se manda!

O estrondo da porta batendo na cara do copy ninja encerrou o assunto. Anko simplesmente encostou-se na porta e deixou-se escorregar um pouco.

Ela deu um longo e exausto suspiro.

_Alívio!_

Sentiu os músculos de seu corpo relaxarem e a tensão esvair-se por inteiro.

O sossego não duraria muito, estava certa disso. Era provável que Kakashi continuasse aparecendo de surpresa nas horas mais inesperadas e inapropriadas, ou então... Assim que começasse a pensar nele.

E ainda que e o Hatake lhe causasse tantas sensações desconfortáveis, Anko mal podia esperar pelo próximo encontro.

**-x-**

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, vamos por partes! AIUHEIUEHIUEAHUIE

EU SEI, EU SUMI! EU DESAPARECI, EU SOU DESAMOROSA, E NÃO TENHO CONSIDERAÇÃO POR NINGUÉM! EU SOU UM MONSTRINHO! ;~

Ai gente, SE VOCÊS SOUBESSEM a doideira que minha vida tá... Nossa, eu estava sem tempo nenhum pra escrever. Na verdade ainda to, mas como é Natal eu fiz um esforcinho! :D Comecei a trabalhar e talz... E o meu trabalho é passar o dia inteiro escrevendo. Imagina a minha vontade de abrir o Word quando chego em casa ¬¬

Nossa, mas que saudades que eu tava de vocês! Tipo, muita! Eu tava sentindo muita falta de escrever KakaAnko, de conversar com vocês, de ler as fics de vocês... Ai... Espero que agora no começo do ano eu não me atrapalhe tanto pra atualizar as coisas por aqui ^^"

Essa ficzinha é bobinha, bem despretensiosa... A ideia é simplesmente criar cenas em que houve uma "brecha" de KakaAnko. Eu consegui catar 4, mas quem sabe Kishimoto não faça mais né? *_* É só pra mostrar que EXISTEM EVIDÊNCIAS DE KAKANKO! :D

O que me leva a outro assunto. MELDELS, VOCÊS ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO O MANGÁ? ANKO VIROU DIVA SUPER REQUISITADA DO NA-DA! AHUIAHEIUHEIUAHEIUA AMEEEI! Kakashi vai perceber que tem alguma coisa estranha no chakra do Zabuza e vai deduzir brilhantemente que tem algo a ver com a Anko e irá salvá-la num cavalo branco *-* AUIEAHEUIAHEIUA

E putz, deixa eu dizer... FIQUEI PUTA COM O FILLER 191 ¬¬ (sorry o palavrão) Cara... Eu mato o estagiário estúpido que criou aquela filler nojenta pra fazer parzinho com o Kakashi, JURO! Não, sério, fiquei puta! ¬¬

Mas então... Hoje é véspera de Natal e eu queria dedicar essa fic pra minha querida diva fofa Hatake Pam que me deu incentivo de ressuscitar das cinzas! :~) Sorry Pamquecas, sei que te dei um susto :/ EHAIUEHAIUHE Presentito pra você que me acompanha a tanto tempo! *_*

Ai, to tão feliz que vou conseguir postar uma fic depois de meses :D Que saudades! ;~) Espero que vocês gostem!

Feliz Natal, gente! *-*

Beeeijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quatro momentos**

Quatro momentos em que Kishimoto poderia ter nos agraciado com um KakaAnko.

**SEGUNDO MOMENTO**

Mangá – Capítulo 66; Página 16

"_O que devemos fazer?"_

"_Vamos retirá-lo do exame e colocar um Esquadrão da ANBU para cuidar e protegê-lo."_

"_Ele não é do tipo que vai concordar com isto facilmente. Afinal, ele é do clã Uchiha."_

"_Não seja tolo! Eu mesma irei forçá-lo a desistir!"_

A atmosfera gélida e apática daquele ambiente, acabara tornando-se refrescante, após o momento de adrenalina que a pouco vivenciara.

Ainda ofegante, Kakashi sentou-se sobre o piso frio, tentando desesperadamente manter-se calmo. Isto parecia impossível. O instante de susto passava incessantemente por sua cabeça, como um filme, onde ele tentava bancar o herói:

"Agora pelo menos eu posso competir com você".

Idiota. Frases de efeito e expressões ameaçadoras não poriam medo em alguém como Orochimaru.

O fato era que a única pessoa com medo ali, era ele mesmo.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando cogitou que suas habilidades seriam suficientes para deter o poder do Sannin das Cobras?

Suspirou pesadamente. Há poucos metros dele, estava o corpo de Sasuke, estirado no chão. Salvo por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

A respiração e os batimentos cardíacos aos poucos se estabilizavam. Agora estava tudo bem.

- Você é um idiota! – a voz feminina ecoou por todo o templo, colocando o Copy Nin novamente em estado de alerta. – Como você pôde fazer isso?

Ao vislumbrar a figura de Anko avançando em sua direção, relaxou. Enquanto observava a marcha de passos largos e impetuosos da mulher de cabelos púrpuros, Kakashi apoiou as costas sobre a enorme coluna de pedra que havia atrás de si, dando espaço para que a Mitarashi se sentasse a sua frente. Ponderou se deveria contar a ela sobre seu breve encontro com Orochimaru. Ao imaginar a mais provável reação da kunoichi, a ideia dissipou-se imediatamente de sua mente.

- Que droga, Kakashi! Por que você fez isso?

O modo como ela o fitava fez com que seu coração disparasse novamente. Havia mágoa e ressentimento naqueles olhos que costumavam brilhar na sua presença.

E não era para menos... Passara por cima dos sentimentos de Anko como se fossem nada. Ignorou seu passado doloroso e menosprezou suas palavras através de um comentário escarninho e um sorriso insultuoso. Fora debochado e descarado.

Apesar de conhecer a história da ex-pupila do Sannin das Cobras, bem como as condições e cuidados especiais que eram exigidos de quem possuía o Selo Amaldiçoado, Kakashi não podia deixar que aquilo interferisse na luta de Sasuke. Ele devia ao seu aluno a chance de colocar suas habilidades a prova. Retirá-lo da partida, após tanto esforço e dedicação, seria muito injusto.

- Estou desapontada com você... - disse, as palavras entrecortadas por um suspiro. - Se acontecesse alguma coisa com esse garoto, eu não te perdoaria nunca!

Anko era uma kunoichi de sangue quente, deveria entender o que aquela batalha significava para alguém como Uchiha Sasuke. No entanto, Kakashi podia entender sua preocupação – saber que outra criança passaria pelo mesmo sofrimento que o de Anko era atordoante, ainda mais estando na mira de Orochimaru para tornar-se outro de seus soldados. Além disso, um deslize do Uchiha em campo de batalha poderia custar-lhe a vida.

Mas Kakashi estava ciente dos riscos que sua decisão implicava. Para qualquer eventualidade, ele estava pronto para agir e parar a luta, como advertiu a Sasuke.

O ressentimento da Mitarashi, contudo, parecia não deixá-la compreender o porquê de sua escolha. Isto o deixava nervoso. Será que Anko o enxergava da mesma forma como enxergava seu antigo sensei?

Irresponsável? Desapegado? Frio?

_Ele não era assim._

Um professor tinha a obrigação de cuidar de seus alunos e ensinar-lhes bons valores, confiando que, um dia, eles continuarão seu legado, ensinando às próximas gerações as palavras que aprenderam. Foi o que Minato ensinou a Kakashi. Era o que Kakashi ensinava a Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura.

- Eu estou aqui para protegê-lo. – explicou-se. - Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com ele. Eu já o orientei a respeito do selo.

E não havia mais nada a ser feito. Agora estava tudo nas mãos de Sasuke.

Kakashi tinha fé em seu aluno. Sasuke não era como Orochimaru o havia descrito – ele não era um vingador. Era apenas uma criança amargurada que, assim como tantas outras, fora mais uma vítima do cruel mundo shinobi. Kakashi acreditava que seus companheiros poderiam regenerá-lo, sobretudo Sakura. A Haruno nutria um sentimento especial pelo colega de time que, Kakashi estava certo, era secretamente correspondido.

- É inacreditável que esse garoto ainda esteja vivo. – Anko sorriu admirada, enquanto assistia ao sono pesado de Sasuke.

- Você também sobreviveu.

- Foi sorte, eu acho. – riu, melancólica.

O silêncio invade. Anko esfregou as mãos no rosto como se pudesse aliviar a tensão que tomara conta dos músculos faciais. Kakashi a observava.

Ele detestava o modo como Orochimaru apoderara-se da vida de Anko, manipulando-a através da admiração e do amor que ela sentia por ele. Detestava o fato de ele tê-la abandonado e tê-la feito sofrer. Mas, mais do que isso tudo, detestava o modo como Anko prendera-se a este passado.

- Por que você não me deixa te ajudar com isso também?

- Lá vem você com esse papo de novo!

A reação explosiva da mulher não o surpreendera. Afinal, aquela não seria a primeira vez que Kakashi tentava abordar um assunto tão delicado para a Mitarashi: o Selo Amaldiçoado. O Hatake tomara aquilo como hábito desde que aperfeiçoou o jutsu que aprendera com Minato.

- Eu já disse pra você que eu não quero selo nenhum! – Anko gritou, levantando-se apressadamente, seguida por Kakashi.

- Até quando vai continuar fazendo birra? – seu tom de voz alterou-se de maneira autoritária.

- Como é? – Anko virou-se para encará-lo novamente.

- Você não precisa sentir dor. Você não precisa ter pesadelos horríveis. Você não precisa reviver lembranças ruins todos os dias!

- Reviver essas lembranças faz com que eu me lembre do objetivo que preciso cumprir.

- Essa obsessão não vai te levar a lugar algum.

- Você não entende, Kakashi... – murmurou, desviando o olhar para fitar o chão.

Não, Kakashi realmente não conseguia entender. Foi vítima de um passado tão traumatizante quanto o de Anko, sofreu tanto quanto ela... Suas feridas ainda doiam, mas ele escolheu seguir em frente, sem amarguras.

Por que Anko não podia fazer o mesmo?

Por que ela não podia prestar atenção nas outras coisas que estavam ao seu redor?

Por que Anko não percebia que _ele estava lá por ela_?

- Já vimos tantas pessoas se destruírem por causa de vingança...

Foi o que disse, ao envolvê-la em seus braços. Sorriu ao ver Anko erguer os olhos, surpresa com a aproximação que não percebera e as palavras que ouvira.

Encostando o corpo dela junto ao seu, Kakashi desejava intensamente que Anko fosse capaz de se desprender de tudo o que não importava mais para que, só assim, ela pudesse procurar pelas coisas que realmente a fariam feliz.

- Eu não quero que você sofra mais...

A medida que os sussurros escapavam de seus lábios, sua respiração se tornava mais ofegante. Ele podia perceber o mesmo acontecer com Anko.

Tocando-lhe a ponta do nariz com o seu próprio, ele proporcionava uma carícia delicada à mulher que despertara nele novos sentimentos. E vez ou outra, os lábios se esbarravam levemente, separados por um pedaço de pano azul.

Anko nunca esteve tão entregue ao seu carinho como estava agora.

Numa súplica por correspondência ao seu sentimento, sussurrou mais uma vez ao pé do ouvido:

- Me deixa cuidar de você.

E sem qualquer pressa, Kakashi abaixava sua máscara.

_Há quanto tempo ele vinha esperando por aquilo..._

Ao primeiro e menor contato com os lábios de Anko, sentiu a separação adrupta.

- Não! – foi a única palavra de Anko antes de correr para fora do templo.

Sem pedir qualquer explicação, ou sem mesmo tentar impedí-la, Kakashi a assistiu ir embora.

Ele tinha certeza de que Anko continuaria evitando suas futuras aproximações.

Também sabia que ela não permitiria ter a marca amaldiçoada selada por um jutsu seu.

Mas Kakashi esperava sinceramente que ela, um dia, aceitasse aquilo que, para ele, era a verdadeira cura para o ódio que assombrava o coração de Anko: o amor que ele tinha a oferecer a ela.

**-x-**

Ai, gente. Quando eu penso que eu vou arranjar um tempo pra adiantar as coisas por aqui, a minha vida vira de cabeça pra baixo... Coisas muito boas e muito ruins aconteceram comigo nesses últimos tempos, e eu estou tentando me adaptar. Tem sido complicado, mas eu quero aprender a equilibrar e a administrar o meu tempo pra poder levar todas as minhas fics pendentes adiante. Não tenho planos de desistir de nenhuma. Eu só preciso me organizar. Quero agradecer a todas que continuam me acopanhando e que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo. Valeu, de verdade! ;~)

Agora vamos comentar um pouco sobre a fic. O segundo momento é o meu favorito - o primeiro contato DIRETO dos dois no mangá/anime. É TÃO FOFO! *-* AIUEHIUEHAIUEHIAU Eu estou postando as páginas num dos meu álbuns do Orkut, quem tiver com preguiça de procurar na internet, já está lá separadinho! o/

Mas esse capítulo ficou muito MIMIMI, não acham? Eu tô chocada com o meu lado água com açúcar! HUAIAHIUA É porque não foi nem um fluffy, né, foi um romancezin bem tosco, considerando que eu praticamente transformei o KakaAnko num SasuSaku, #TEEEENSO! HUAHAUIAIAE

Mas a ideia era essa mesmo. Apesar de não ser minha visão favorita de KakaAnko, é algo que poderia ser abordado por Kishimoto, que não tem criatividade nenhuma e faz com todos os seus casaizinhos a mesma lenga-lenga u.u HUIAHAUIEHIA

Anko e Sasuke são iguais. Eles não podem se entregar a sentimentos que os enfraqueçam, se não, não tem vingança! E o Kakashi e a Sakura ficam naquele eterno amor platônico u.u"" Bom, esperemos que o Kakashi seja mais eficiente que a xaropona da Sak, néam? *-* AUEHAIAHEIE

Veremos isso no próximo capítulo! :D

Beijooos!

NOTA: Ahm... É possível que haja alguns erros gramaticais, já que o meu Word resolveu me deixar na mão ¬¬ Apesar de ter revisado muitas vezes, é possível que tenha escapado alguma coisa, então... Sorry about that! ^^"""


	3. Chapter 3

**Quatro momentos**

Quatro momentos em que Kishimoto poderia ter nos agraciado com um KakaAnko.

**TERCEIRO MOMENTO**

Mangá – Capítulo 93; Página 5

_"O quê...? Hayate está..."._

_"Sim... Ele foi encontrado no Castelo Kikyou esta manhã"._

_"O oponente dele foi o Orochimaru"?_

_"Não podemos chegar a esta conclusão... Hayate provavelmente estava vigiando aquele espião do Som, Kabuto. Bem, mas está claro que Orochimaru está planejando algo grande"._

Era aproximadamente meia noite quando Anko voltava para casa. O dia fora tumultuado e cheio de acontecimentos, de modo que só havia conseguido encerrar o expediente naquele horário.

Permitiu-se apreciar por alguns segundos a brisa fresca que deslizava por seu rosto. _Breves, breves segundos._ O semblante permanecia preso em uma expressão de fúria e a sensação de incompetência por falhar em sua grande provação transbordava em forma de poucas, mas pesadas lágrimas.

Os músculos retesados e a cabeça parecia que explodiria – seu corpo inteiro doía exaurido.

Perdida e obsoleta.

"Está zangada por que voltou viva da Floresta da Morte? Não se preocupe com isso. Não há mais nada entre você e Orochimaru. Pare de se culpar". Foram as palavras do Sandaime.

Anko não foi capaz de atender ao pedido do Hokage. Qualquer ação de Orochimaru era responsabilidade sua – assim pensava. Era seu dever destruir o desertor, nem que para isto sua vida precisasse ser sacrificada.

Ela estava pronta pra isso.

_Falhou miseravelmente._

Pensou que conseguiria, a princípio. Depois de encontrá-lo e surpreendê-lo, a tarefa de matá-lo não lhe pareceu a parte mais complicada da missão. Não que pensasse que seria fácil eliminá-lo, apenas estava preparada para fazê-lo e não hesitaria quando o momento chegasse. Era apenas a sua vida em troca da desejada vingança e da tranquilidade em saber que os cidadãos de Konoha ficariam em paz.

O sentimento de humilhação a corroeu por inteiro quando ele despertou seu Juin. _Maldita dor!_

O velho Sarutobi havia dito que naquele momento não havia ninguém na vila que pudesse combater Orochimaru, nem mesmo ele. Talvez o Yondaime fosse capaz...

Talvez um discípulo...

E lá estava ela com aqueles pensamentos estúpidos de novo.

Secou as lágrimas rapidamente. Havia pensado nele sem perceber.

- Vai ao funeral amanhã?

Não precisou fitá-lo para dar-se conta de sua presença. O jounin de cabelos prateados já estava ali, logo atrás dela, aguardando o momento em que os orbes castanhos encontrassem os seus.

- Não. Preciso afastar o Sasuke daqui, pelo menos até o começo do exame... Depois disso, não sei ao certo o que fazer.

- Acha que o Orochimaru tentará levá-lo de novo?

Virou-se.

Kakashi sentiu o coração bater mais forte. A ansiedade tomava conta de seu corpo cada vez que o assunto vinha à tona, pois, sabia, não seria o foco da atenção da kunoichi. Sua existência parecia atrelada à lembrança de Orochimaru e o Hatake sentia o constante medo de ser comparado com ele.

_Orochimaru, Orochimaru, Orochimaru._

Tentava a todo o custo compreender as razões da Mitarashi e assimilá-las às circunstâncias nas quais a vila toda estava envolvida. A notícia da morte de um colega, as inúmeras reuniões junto ao Conselho e a ameaça de um ataque a Konoha... Todos estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Procurava concentrar-se na tarefa de proteger Sasuke e manter-se alerta ao perigo que Orochimaru representava.

Mas àquela altura, os únicos sentimentos que vinham à tona eram frustração e ciúmes. Sentia falta de assisti-la deliciar-se com aqueles dangos e de ouvi-la rir sarcasticamente de algo que dissesse. Sentia falta dos olhares constrangidos quando encurtava a distância entre eles e de observá-la enquanto suas bochechas adquiriam tom rubro.

O caos iminente e seus sentimentos egoístas o irritavam. Detestava perder o controle da situação e pior: detestava perder o controle de si mesmo.

- Creio que não tão cedo – fez questão de evidenciar o tom seco. - Ele afirmou que Sasuke é quem iria atrás dele. A ideia agora é alertá-lo sobre o perigo.

Se as palavras de Orochimaru fossem verdade, não haveria com o que se preocupar. Sasuke jamais seria capaz de tal ato.

- Enquanto isso, vamos para uma região afastada do centro da vila, prepará-lo para a terceira etapa do exame.

- Isso é ótimo!

Pela primeira vez em dias, o Hatake presenciava o delinear de um sorriso nos lábios de Anko. Por um pequeno instante, sentiu alívio ao livrar-se daquelas sensações incômodas, satisfazendo-se com a nova expressão que tomara conta do semblante da mulher a sua frente.

Contudo, não permitiu deixar-se levar pelo momento. Quis apegar-se novamente aos seus aborrecimentos e continuar se martirizando. Agora, mais do que nunca, estava irritado consigo mesmo. Por que se apaixonar por uma mulher tão complicada?

Kakashi não a respondeu, limitando-se apenas a assentir com a cabeça e a encarar o céu.

- Bom, preciso ir.

E deu as costas a Mitarashi.

- Você está bem?

- Vou ficar... Foi um dia cheio.

E deixou que Anko o visse se afastar a vagarosos passos.

- Kakashi...

Parou. E virou-se.

O nervosismo invade. Encontrar Anko tão perto de si, provocara uma palpitação súbita.

Kakashi ficou completamente sem reação ao perceber o corpo de Anko colado ao seu, envolvendo-o num abraço. Hesitou um pouco antes de corresponder ao tão desejado carinho. Era surreal demais.

Respirava devagar e profundamente, na esperança de que aquilo diminuísse o ritmo das batidas do seu coração. Era constrangedora a ideia de que ela percebesse aquela taquicardia.

O princípio do contato fez com que Anko notasse o quanto sua pele estava gelada. Acolheu-se no corpo quente e perguntou-se como pode ficar tanto tempo evitando aquele toque. A sensação atiçada a instigou a se aventurar mais.

_Queria mais._

Tomou alguns centímetros de distância e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Sentiu o ritmo da respiração ficar descompassado ao encontrar o olhar confuso e preocupado de Kakashi. Elevou a mão direita até a máscara azul e a puxou delicadamente.

Passou as mãos pelo belo rosto - embora fossem raras as ocasiões, já tinha visto sua aparência. Isso não a impedia de ficar admirada a cada oportunidade. Seus lábios tocaram de leve os dele, e, então, não demorou muito até que o beijo ganhasse mais e mais intensidade.

Se fosse pra se sentir perdida, que se perdesse completamente.

- Minha casa fica aqui perto...

-x-

Tô completamente apavorada em pensar como essa fanfic vai ser recebida depois de tanto tempo AHAUIAHIUA Esse capítulo era pra ser um pouco maior mas cortei a sequência, acho que vou usá-la em outra oportunidade :D

MAS E AÍ, que que acharam? Apesar de tudo, tô feliz de postar de novo :˜)


End file.
